The invention relates to honeycomb holders for refrigerated cases, and more particularly to honeycomb holders that are formed from PVC foam.
Refrigerated cases often include a refrigeration system arranged to circulate cooling air within the case. In some designs the case is arranged to direct the cold air downward through a filtering device and into the case.